


all the pieces fall right into place

by HeartonFire



Series: no one has to know what we do [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kastle Smut Week, KastleNetwork, Shower Sex, Smut, ksw: masturbation monday, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Frank pays Karen a surprise visit. When she doesn’t answer the door, he panics a little.





	all the pieces fall right into place

**Author's Note:**

> masturbation monday: accidentally walking in on each other while changing/naked/ect.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frank wasn’t used to going to the front door. He was more of a meeting on the roof, tap on the window kind of visitor. But someone was leaving just as he was arriving, and it seemed simpler to go up normally. Even though Karen wasn’t expecting him. Especially because she wasn’t expecting him. Less chance of getting his head blown off this way. He hadn’t seen her in a while and he knew better than to startle her.

But when he knocked on the door, he didn’t hear a sound. No shuffling of papers or soft footsteps on the wood floor. He leaned closer, knocked again, louder this time, but still. Silence.

Heart in his throat, he tried one last time. He scanned the heavy wood door for any sign of a break-in, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He knew she was home. The lights were on when he had looked up from outside.

Finally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he lifted a booted foot and kicked the door in. It splintered and banged open. Knife in hand, he moved into the apartment, ready to take down whoever was keeping Karen from the door, which had swung shut behind him. The flowers he had brought her were quickly forgotten on the kitchen counter while he scoped out each room.

He heard the shower running, but his frantic brain imagined that someone was trying to cover the sound of Karen’s cries with the water, and he rushed toward the bathroom. The door was ajar, a beam of light cutting through the darkness of the bedroom. Karen’s work clothes were strewn haphazardly on the bed, which was unmade. He had never seen her bedroom before, but that didn’t seem like her, so he pressed on, ready to face whatever met him on the other side of the door.

The shower curtain was closed, but when he pushed the door open, he heard Karen gasp. Her face appeared in the space she created when she pulled the curtain slightly.

“Frank?” she said, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?” he asked, eyes tracing her face, her long fingers.

“Yeah.” She blinked at him. “Are you?”

It suddenly hit Frank how inappropriate this was. They had always worked so hard to keep that space between them. That thing that kept them from closing the distance in that damned elevator. That thing that kept Frank up half the night, wondering what she was doing. Who she was with. And then kicking himself when he remembered it wasn’t his place to worry about that. If she was safe, that was all that mattered.

“Frank?” she said again. A crimson blush was creeping up to her forehead and her fingers clutched the curtain harder.

“Sorry,” he said, ducking his head. “I’ll just be, uh, outside. Fix the door.” He stepped back, towards the door, but tripped on the bathmat. He stumbled and fell against the sink. His palms were definitely going to bruise. Tailbone, too. He’d had worse.

“Frank!” Karen shouted. She jumped out of the shower, all regard for her modesty gone. She laid her hands on his forearms and helped him get to his feet.

The bathroom wasn’t all that big, just enough space to hold a toilet, shower, and sink. She was so close to him he could almost count the goosebumps rising on her skin. She blushed again and he felt frozen. Until she released him, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Hey,” he said, voice rough with something he didn’t want to think about. Couldn’t let himself think about. She looked up at him with those impossibly big, blue eyes. Eyes he could drown in. Her fingers tightened on his arms and he forced himself to look only at her eyes. “Sorry I startled you.”

Karen smiled, huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. Gave me a real scare this time.”

Frank took a breath and let his hands fall to her waist. His rough fingertips grazed the soft skin of her ribcage and she shivered. He clenched his jaw against the rush of heat he felt shoot through his body.

“I’ll let you get back to it,” he said, nodding at the shower.

Karen looked at him, head tilted to one side. One hand reached up to cup his face and she bit her lip. “You know,” she said thoughtfully. “You look like you could use a shower yourself.”

Frank froze again. She wasn’t wrong. He had showered that morning, but the grime never really washed off in his shitty little apartment. The water pressure was no good. But she couldn’t mean what he thought she meant. She didn’t even look like she quite believed she had said it out loud.

She was taking his hand, Frank realized slowly, pushing his jacket to the floor. Soon, her fingers were pulling his shirt up over his head and tracing down over the scars and fading bruises that decorated his chest. Sparks spread over his skin and blood rushed from his extremities to pool in his groin. He tried to remember how to breathe.  

When Karen’s hands fell to his belt, he pushed her hands away, took them in his. She looked up at him again, something sharp and pained behind her eyes.

“Oh,” she said, pulling back a little. “Oh, Frank, I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Hey,” he said again, tightening his grip on her wrists slightly. Her hair fell over her face and he felt her shaking under his touch. “You get in the shower. I’ll be right in.”

Shock bloomed across her face when she met his eyes again. But then she smiled. She smiled, and every bit of self-loathing and anxiety and fear Frank felt to be this close to her, this vulnerable with her, fell away. She smiled, and he was home. If this was what she wanted, if this was what made her smile, he would do anything she asked.

She disappeared back behind the shower curtain and he leaned against the sink. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fingers against the cold surface, trying to force his body to calm down.

“You coming?” Karen asked, head peeking around the side again. Frank nodded and got to work on his belt. His pants joined his jacket and shirt on the floor and he steeled himself as much as he could.

Like the rest of the bathroom, the shower was small, so small that Frank crowded Karen into the spray as soon as he joined her. She was so close, he would touch her if he so much as lifted a finger. Her hair hung down her back in wet strands and he thought of running his hands through it, but he couldn’t move.

Until she touched him, gently stroking over his chest with a soapy sponge. A loofah, he thought wildly. That’s what Maria had called it. Something like that.

But it wasn’t Maria. It was Karen. All blonde hair and milky skin and blue eyes that pinned him in place. Her hands were gentle and Frank shivered, despite the steam and the warm water.

“Is this okay?” Karen asked, looking at him. Into him. Through him. He jerked his head in a nod and she smiled again.

One of his hands was against her cheek, thumb running over her cheekbone. The other was at her waist, tugging her closer to him. He didn’t know how they got there. He felt dazed, almost dizzy. Any blood that might have made his brain function was forcing its way down. His cheeks burned and he dropped his hands, but Karen shook her head.

“Please, Frank.” He looked at her. Really looked. Those eyes. That smile. Those pretty pink lips. She dropped the sponge and wound her arms around his neck. “Touch me.”

Frank thought his heart might burst out of his chest. Hands shaking, he let himself tighten his grip on her, pull her against him. She was so warm, he thought he might burst into flame if he kept touching her like this.

She buried her face in his neck, a moan rumbling out of her and vibrating through him. She was soft in all the places he was hard, and the heat of her was almost too much to bear. Her hips ground against him, like she couldn’t control it and he growled against her cheek. He lifted her, hands under her slim legs, and eased her against the wall. The shower wasn’t big enough, but it would have to be.

He wanted to take his time, wanted to make sure she was ready, but Karen was having none of his caution. She ground against him, tiny whimpers of frustration wrenching themselves out of her throat.

“Please, Frank,” she said again, voice edged with desperation.

“You’re sure?” he said, hands tight on her hips to slow her down. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I don’t have a condom,” he said, realizing suddenly. He moved to put her down, but she clung to him harder.

“Not a problem,” she muttered. “Please.”

He lifted her again and slid inside, eyes slamming shut when she bit his shoulder to muffle her moans. He shifted his hips and she cried out again, lips finding his neck, his collarbone, his ear. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her. He kissed her like he wanted to in that elevator. Like he wanted to when she hugged him. Like he wanted to every day since they found each other again. Every day since after. Their tongues tangled together and he stifled a sob, choking it into her mouth as he bottomed out. He held her with one arm and pressed a thumb against her clit. She shuddered against him, gasping his name while he circled the spot she needed. Her hands were everywhere. Running through his hair. Scratching down his neck. Digging into his back.

Karen’s head fell back against the wall and Frank grazed his teeth over her collarbone. Her fingers pulled at his hair and she let out a strangled cry, walls pulsing around him. He kept his thumb there, even as she whimpered at the stimulation, and his rhythm built until her back was sliding against the shower wall, breasts bouncing with every thrust. She held onto his shoulders, breathing his name against his skin.

When her fingers tightened against his skin again, he knew she was close. He focused on getting her there, thumb insistent on that spot he had found. She writhed against him and he felt himself fall over the edge with an animalistic grunt. He fell against her, head against the wall, and realized he was still sobbing. Something had released inside him, some dam he had built broke, and he couldn’t keep it in.

“Frank,” Karen said gently, fingertips trailing through his hair. It was getting long now, and it dripped down his neck. He let her down gently and saw that her legs were shaking almost as badly as his.

She turned off the water and they stumbled out of the shower. She handed him a towel and he dried off, wiping at his face as discreetly as he could. She went into the bedroom and he followed her when he was sure he could handle it. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapped in her own towel. When he emerged, she patted the bed next to her.

Frank had pulled on his pants, but his shirt still lay in a pile on the floor of the bathroom. When he sat beside her, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened, but pulled her closer after a moment.

“You okay?” she asked quietly, breath warm against his skin.

“Yeah,” he grunted. “Yeah, I, uh, I don’t know what happened.” He coughed. “I haven’t done this…”

“Me neither.”

Frank pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she snuggled closer. “Could I stay?” he asked. He flushed when she didn’t answer right away. “I get it,” he said quickly. “It’s okay. I can go.” He started to stand. To gather his clothes and leave. To think about what happened and replay it over and over until the day he died. Because it was never going to happen again. She was going to say it was a mistake. A bad decision. And he’d never say she was wrong, even though he could never agree with that. Not about her. Even if it killed him, he would hold onto this for the rest of his life.

Karen’s arms tightened around him. “You’re not getting away that easy, Castle. Stay.” She kissed his cheek. “You need to fix whatever you did to my door, anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are so very appreciated. :)


End file.
